Davis the Untold story
by Aquaria Light
Summary: Finally Finished! Davis lovers beware. You do not want to read this. A Davis bashing fic with a plot. The story of Davis's screwed up life that made him the way he is today and his recovery. Thank God.
1. Default Chapter

This is a fic I wrote when I was feeling a little sick today. I hope it's okay.  
*******************************************************  
  
Davis the untold story.  
  
  
Hello my name is Davis and I'm here to tell you how I became the way I am today.  
  
  
It all started when I was a baby. My dad said I looked gay. My sister hated me and my mom didn't give a sh....  
  
  
Well, actually it started when I was six years old. I was walking down the sidewalk going home from a birthday party I had been invited to. The kids at the party were so mean to me. They threw me in the swimming pool after attacking me with cake and locking me in the basement for an hour. (I was afraid of the dark.)  
  
  
Finally I had had enough, I decided I wanted to go home. I was at the party with my older sister Jun who was 10 at the time, I told her I wanted to leave. She told me to go away. So I did. I went away, walking home all by myself. I was a big boy now, 6 years old, almost 7, I could easily find my way home by now. Or at least that's what I thought.  
  
  
I had gotten lost on my way and soon I was no where familiar. I started running as the sky became cloudy and I realized it was going to rain. As I ran on I noticed that not only had it started to rain but it was getting dark too.  
  
  
I kept running and running when and stopped when I heard a man calling me.  
  
  
"KID! HEY, KID!"  
  
  
I turned around and noticed a man with long black shiny hair covering his face. He had a beard that gave him a messy look. and was dressed in a blue sweatshirt, black pants and wore a white cap. He was in his truck, calling me.  
  
  
"Who? me!" I answered.  
  
  
"yes, you. Come here." He said opening the door.  
  
  
I hesitated. What if he was one of those stranger people my dad had warned Jun and me about. I wasn't sure whether I should listen to him or not.  
  
  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked me.  
  
"yes."  
  
Why don't you come in my truck to stay away from the rain."  
  
I remembered my mom saying something about never staying out in the rain for too long because you might catch pneumonia, whatever that was.   
  
" I'll give you a ride home."  
  
That last comment convinced me. I know I was doing the wrong thing talking to that man, but I was also doing the right thing by staying out of the rain. So I guess that about evened it out.   
  
As soon as I went inside, he started up his truck and we started driving. In about two minutes, I was able to see my house, but as we got closer, I noticed that the man had started driving faster. We passed by my house and he kept on driving. Soon, we were in the middle of nowhere. No houses, trucks,stores, nothing. all that was there was us and the highway.He stopped the truck.   
  
  
"come here." He said motioning for me to sit next to him. I refused.  
  
"come here." He said a little more persistently. I still refused. Finally he got tired of asking me to come closer and he just grabbed me by the legs and pulled me to him.  
  
"Bad things happen to bad little boys. You! You've been a very bad boy so whatever happens to you is your own fault." He said pulling off my sweater.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and what happened next is something I could not explain. I hadn't had enough experience in my 6 years to possibly know what was going on with my body. All I knew is that it felt wrong and that it hurt.  
  
"Yes, yes. You are a good little boy. A very good little boy. Yes you are. Now give Papa what he wants. Yes, yes!"  
  
I felt ashamed. I couldn't explain why but I did. I had no idea what was going on but it made me start to cry.  
  
He got disgusted by my crying and soon kicked me out of the truck, taking my pants with him, leaving me in the middle of nowhere in my underwear.   
  
  
"That's what bad little boys get for not listening to their parents!If you ever tell anyone about this I swear I will find you and I will kill you!"  
He said driving off.  
  
I was all alone now.   
With no one to help me.  
And all of a sudden I heard a wolf.  
  
To Be Continued....  
Oh shoot! How did this happen? Oh, well. review if you want me to continue cause I won't if you don't. 


	2. davis and the lady

  
  
And all of a sudden I heard a wolf.   
I was really scared now. I started crying.  
The wolf howled again and I started running.  
  
I ran as fast as I could not going in any paticular direction, just running away from the  
sound.And then I bumped into something.  
  
It was a blue little creature with a white stomach.  
  
"demiveemon." It said. It was carrying a little egg in its hands. It looked scared by the wolf's howl.  
  
"Demiveemon?" I asked.  
  
It threw the egg to me and I caught it in both hands.  
  
"Digi armor en-er-gize!" It said.  
  
"Digiarmor energize?" I asked it. I had no idea what this thing was or why it could talk.  
  
"Thank you!" It said.   
  
  
The wolf had found me. It lunged forward and bite into my leg as I had tried to run.  
  
And then the blue creature grew bigger.  
  
DEMIVEEMON digivolve to VEEMON!  
  
Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon!  
  
"Blue lightning!" ***Sorry I forgot what attack raidramon has***  
  
It said as a blue laser came out of its mouth. It attacked the wolf with perfect aim frying it on the spot.  
I was saved.  
The creature looked at me and told me to climb on it's back. I did it the best I could.   
  
It took me all the way to a gas station and then told me that it had to leave me.   
  
I got off and thanked the creature who had saved me from the wolf. It disapeared and   
I laid on the ground where I had been dropped off.   
  
A woman who had been stopped for gas looked at me and carried me inside. She helped clean off my wounds and took me with her.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked me.  
  
"..."  
  
"Awww, Come on sweety pie! Ah won't bayte" She said with her texas accent.  
  
I still didn't anwer. I didn't want to break the rules anymore than I already had. I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers and that was that.  
  
" Ah bet your hungry" She said pulling a sweater out of her glove compartment with one hand and driving with the other. She handed the sweater to me. I put it on.  
  
"Still not talking? Fine. Ah'll tell ya what Am gonna do. Amma gonna take you to the drive thru of the nearest fast food restauront and am gonna get you some vittles. Dat okay?"  
  
I shook my head yes. I didn't know what vittles were but it sounded okay to me.  
  
"atta boy!" She said giving me a hug. It was the first time in the last two years that someone had hugged me because liked that. It made me feel really good inside. I fell asleep at her side.  
  
Vittles ended up being pancakes from McDonalds. It was morning when I woke up and the lady was still driving.  
  
"good morning sunshine!" She cried out to me as I woke up and rubbed my eyes. She handed me the pancakes and I ate them hungrily.   
  
Being with that woman wasn't so bad. It ends up she was a truck driver delivering a whole truckful of vegetables to Odaiba. We were almost there she told me. And just like she said, an hour later we were there.  
  
I started recognized my neighborhood as we passed it but didn't tell her anything. I decided I'd want to spend the rest of my life with this lady, but it didn't work out that way.  
  
"Ah'ma sorry lil buddy." She said as she left me with this one strange family. "Ah know you want to go with me but Ah just can't take you with me. These folk are good peeps they'll look afta ya and even hep you find yur ma and pa. Ahma sorry but you can't go all the way to east asia with me." And with that she left me with a family full of strangers.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next part: Davis meets the strange family which end up being the Kamiyas.  
  
Whoa! strange. I didn't even know where thing fic was leading to. Find out what happens to davis in the next part, as soon as I figure out what I want to happen. 


	3. davis, davis, davis,

I originally posted the first part on pojo.com but after getting 0 feedback, I lost hope in the fic. I never would have amagined that people would actually enjoy having me put poor Davis in so many odd spots.Well, thanks again for reviewing and I'll try to put up as many chapters to this fic as possible.  
  
Author's note: I made a mistake in the other chapter when I made June only 4 years older than Davis, the truth is that she is five years older.Sorry if there was any mix up.Now on to  
the story!  
  
  
  
DAVIS THE UNTOLD STORY  
  
  
  
  
After giving me some boy's clothes which were a little too big for me, the mother of the family which was called Kamiya took me to her childrens room to play with some toys.   
  
In the room were bunk beds and a little kitty bed in the corner. On the bottom bunk slept a little girl my age with a pink pajama on and a whistle around her neck.   
  
I looked around the strange room. There were clothes everywhere. The floors had kitty poop on them and what really amazed me were the wind chimes indoors. I saw a chair nearby so using that I tried to climb up to touch the wind chimes. I had heard one of June's friends saying one time, that whoever touched a wind chime could make a wish.   
  
I almost had it when I was startled by a loud shrill noise.  
  
"Brriinngg!!!" The noise made me fall down and hurt myself.  
  
I looked up and saw the little girl had woken up.  
  
  
"HI!" I said.  
  
  
"BRRRIIINNNGGG!!!" Went the little girl's whistle.  
  
  
She took the whistle out of her mouth.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here!" She said. Picking up her cat and giving me a dirty look. I tried to pet the cat but she growled at me.  
  
  
"I know but...." I was cut off.  
  
"BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!"She whistled again.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
  
"Your mother told me to..." I was cut off again by the whistle.  
  
  
"BBBRRRIIINNGGG!!!"  
  
  
"Go away! No one is allowed in this room except for me and my brother!"  
  
  
"I know but..."  
  
  
"bbbbrrrriiiinnnnggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!"It was the loudest one yet. She just kept on blowing and blowing. Man, that girl had lungs!  
  
  
I was starting to leave when I heard a boy voice.  
  
  
"HIKARI! Stop being so rude!Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
  
Oh, no!A boy! He was big and nasty too! With long legs, dark brown eyes and the wildest hair you've ever seen. Well, It seemed to me that whoever that boy was certainly wasn't friendly so as soon as I could I ran out of the room, out the front door, and out of the apartments.  
  
  
I was back to where I had started from...OR was I? I noticed that once I got outside their apartment complex, that the ones where my family lived were in eyesight.  
  
  
Hurriedly, I ran over to my apartment building and as soon as I got there I ran up the stairs and rang the door to B45 Our apartment. Finally I was home.  
  
  
I rang the door bell. June answered it.  
  
  
"Hey Davis! Boy are you in alot of trouble!Dad was pissed when you didn't show up last night."  
  
  
She let me in.  
  
  
"Hey mom!" June yelled toward the living room where my Mom was watching T.V. "Davis is back!"  
  
  
Mom:"Who?"  
  
  
June:"Davis, my brother."  
  
  
Mom:"Davis wasn't here?"  
  
  
June:"No! Don't you remember? He never came home last night."  
  
  
Mom:"that's nice dear." She said not paying attention anymore.  
  
  
"Mom!"  
  
  
I didn't stick around to hear the rest. I just went to my room to await my terrible fate that was sure to come later on, in the night.  
  
  
Later on that day in the evening.  
  
  
My dad came home.June opened the door. I was still in my room waiting for someone to acknowledge me.I was listening by the door.  
  
  
"Is Davis home?" Was the first thing he asked them.  
  
  
"Yup!He came home this morning." Was June's reply.  
  
  
"DAVIS!" My dad was calling me. I pretended not to hear him. If you can't hear them calling, you can't go to them. And if you don't go to them, you won't get hurt.  
  
  
"DAVIS! GET DOWN HERE!" He sounded very angry. I decided to go downstairs afterall. If I had made him come upstair he would beat the tar out of me for sure.  
  
  
Once downstairs, he pounced on me the second he laid eyes on me.  
"Where the hell were you Davis!"  
  
  
"I was trying to get home." I answered in a quiet little voice.  
  
  
"LIAR!" He screamed at me and I flinched."LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! You were NOT trying to get home! If you had been you would have been here last night!"  
  
  
"I am not a liar!"I screamed back and he slapped me for it. I fell to the ground.  
  
  
"Don't you EVER yell at me again! Is that understood?!"  
  
  
"y..y...y...y..es .sss.ss..s.s.sir."  
  
  
"Get up and talk right when I'm talking to you!"  
  
  
I got up.  
  
  
"YES SIR!" I screamed.  
  
He slapped me again. I was on the floor once more. I wanted to cry but for some reason the tears wouldn't come.  
  
He hit me more after that last remark. I don't remember much more on that night except remembering the pain I had received when he hit me in the area where I had been raped the night before.  
  
  
That was the first time I actually started standing up against my father. I decided then that I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of letting him see me cry. I would toughen up no matter what the consequences were.  
  
  
  
Three Years Later...  
  
  
  
It was the year 2000, I was nine years old. After the birthday incident, my parents didn't trust me alone anywhere anymore, they wouldn't let my older sister keep her eyes off me for a second when we were out together and naturally being a big kid I wanted to have my freedom so I did the only thing I could do, I would sneak out.  
  
  
"Hey Davis!" My friends would call up to my window at night."Davis! Come on out!"  
  
  
I would go down the banister and jump off after going down a ways and land on the soft grass.  
  
  
"Hey Petey! Hey Georgie! Hey Roni! Hey everyone!" I would say.  
  
  
  
"You all ready?"Our leader Peppie wouls say every night as the last member of our elite would join up with us.  
  
  
"yeah we're all here." It was my job to say.  
  
  
"Okay then let's go!"  
  
  
Every night we would have a special project to perform. That night in paticular was a Saturday night which meant people would be wahing up the next morning to go to church.  
So that is the place we decided to target, the church.  
  
  
  
We went in with screw drivers and hammers, and started our business. We worked throughout all the night and finally, by the time it was sunrise, we had finished our chore, packed up and went to bed in our own sweet little homes.  
  
  
  
That next day was one I would never forget. The preachers came in and started crying. All their lower level seats in the altar had been destroyed.   
  
  
They still wanted to keep up with the sermon though 'cause luckily the stairs leading to the upper level seats had been locked up so the seats were still intact, or so they thought.   
  
That night, Georgie had picked the lock so we were able to go up there to do our business. When we were done, we simply put the lock back in it's rightful place.  
  
  
They looked up there and all seemed just fine, they didn't know that we had destroyed the upperlevel in a different way. We unscrewed every screw, cut wood supporters so they would only be able to support a certain amount of weight before they collapsed, and set traps on the floors of all sorts of sticky stuff.  
  
  
The people were piling up there when all of a sudden I noticed a little boy about 4 years old go up there with his 80 year old grandma.  
  
  
"Serves them right in believeing in a God that isn't true." I told myself. I had lost all faith in god myself. If there really was a god why did he allow me to be raped by that man three years ago. If there really is a god, I decided, then he'll stop the people from getting hurt.  
  
  
The floors started to creak even more as more people came in.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
*Sorry I had to stop right here but I wanted to put the next chapter up and I only had about five minutes left on the computer. Expect the next part up really soon!* 


	4. davis' attempts to make things right.

This is the next part of Davis the Untold Story. Sorry I wasn't able to post this next part up sooner but my computer or this website was screwed up and I wasn't able to sign in. I will try to finish the rest of the story by the end of the week. Enjoy!   
  
  
  
Davis The Untold Story  
  
  
  
The floors started to creak even more as more people came in. I saw most of my friends join up with me.  
  
  
"Man! I can't believe we're getting away with this!" I told the others. I was the newest member to their group and had only been with them for two weeks. We hadn't done anything that major in all that time.  
  
  
"This is nothing!" Peppie started to brag. "You should have been with us when we burned down the retirement home building. Dude! You should have seen the old people screaming for their lives! It was hilarious!"  
  
  
They all started laughing. I was shocked.  
  
  
"Did anyone die?" I asked.  
  
  
"Only about 6 people." Was the response. ONLY 6 PEOPLE! They said it like it was some sort of game where it doesn't matter whether you win or lose.  
  
  
"There was this one guy who ran out of the building with his clothes on fire. He just kept on running around as the fire grew bigger!" Someone else was saying.  
  
  
I heard a shout to us. " Hey guys! Help me out! I'm stuck up here between the people!" It was Roni, our team member who was about my age. He had joined three months before I did. He was up on the stands.  
  
  
The floors squeaked more as more people squeezed in. I turned to the others. "We got to help him." I pleaded.  
  
  
"It's his own fault he's up there. The bastard deserves what's coming to him."  
  
  
"But...."  
  
  
"Leave it as it is, Davis!" Peppie shouted to me. I could see the devil in his eyes and it scared the living shit out of me. I decided that when this was over I would try to change my ways. But first I had to set the wrong that I had helped cause to almost right again.  
  
  
I didn't listen anymore to what the other boys told me. I did what I thought I should do and that was to help the little old lady, the boy and my friend.   
  
  
The question now was how? I know I wanted to help the people but how was I supposed to do it? I was only a little boy and I didn't know how to help.   
  
  
"Everyone get off the stands! The supports are not stable enough! It's going to tumble over!" I shouted.  
  
  
The people looked at me. Some of them shouted back that I was a terrible child for saying such things while others just smiled at my comment. They had known me for my tall tales.  
  
  
Then I remembered this one time in a movie when a man who had wanted to get everyones attention, exclaimed that there was a bomb! Well, I didn't have explosives on me but I did have matches.   
  
  
I hurried outside, grabbed some leaves rolled them up a small rock into them making a little ball. I then set the ball on fire with a match and threw it at the window. The people screamed at it in shock, as some tried to put it out.   
  
  
I did this again, and again and again. Soon my "friends" caught on to what I was doing, thought it was a great idea since it would put the slow people through "more pain" and they started throwing them at the window too. Some of them even had cherry bombs and threw those.  
  
  
Finally all the people were outside where it was safe, no one was injured. Or so I thought.  
  
  
The preacher came out and started screaming at us for destroying property or something like that when I heard an old lady's scream.   
  
  
I hurried inside and found the 80 year old lady still at the stands. Her dress was caught on a crooked bench as she was trapped in a corner between the fire and the bench which wouldn't let go of her dress.  
  
  
I knew I shouldn't have went up there but something inside me made me do it. Almost instinctively, I went up there, dodged the fiery benches and got to the lady.  
  
  
She had just about passed out when I got to her. I tried to pull her away from that area but she wouldn't go. She pointed behind me at the far end of the church, she said her grandson was there. He had went to the bathroom and didn't come back.   
  
  
I told her that he was safe outside and that he was waiting for her even though I hadn't seen the boy since earlier. She finally agreed to go with me after telling her that. I got her down, but unfortunately not safely. As we were going down the stairs a piece of the roof caved in and caused us to go flying down the stairs. She passed out at that point.  
  
"Oh great! Just what I need at this point!" I said exasperatingly. "What else could possibly go wrong." I asked no one in particular. The church was completely empty covered in flames.  
  
  
I dragged the woman which was obviously about 50 pounds heavier than myself through the church to go out the front entrance and deposit her in the grass when I got through the front door. "Just a couple more steps Davis! You can do it!" I told myself for encouragement.  
  
  
The fumes were starting to get me dizzy. I was almost there when this giant piece of wood came caving down and blocked my only door exit. I backed away dizzily trying to find another way out.   
  
  
"The bathroom!" I say remembering that that was the only other place that would have a window low enough to climb out of. The rest of the windows were too high up for anyone to even think about jumping from them.  
  
I held my breath not wanting to absorb anymore smoke. I ran to the back of the church where I started to hear the faint sounds of crying. It was the lady's grandson, a little boy!   
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  



	5. Davis in the hospital

**Davis the Untold story**  
  
  
  
I held my breath not wanting to absorb anymore smoke. I ran to the back of the church where I started to hear the faint sounds of crying. Oh my gosh! It was the old lady's grandson, the little boy!  
  
  
Racking my brain for any ideas I had no clue what I was going to do. "think Davis think!" I told myself.   
  
  
"Okay first things first." I said aloud. "You there, little boy, get down on the ground. You don't want to breath in the smoke, it's bad for you." I knew from experience. I was on the verge of fainting because I had absorbed too much smoke. The child did as I said.   
  
  
I noticed that he was wearing a hat, I told him to cover his grandma's mouth with it so she wouldn't get smoke, he did that too.   
  
  
"okay, now I want you to crawl as fast as you can to the bathroom. Go!" He crawled away. I followed the little boy.   
  
  
As he passed by the cross, it fell into the flames blocking my way temporarily, but that didn't stop me. I was on a mission now, to help these people from the death that I would be to blame for.  
  
  
I jumped on a bench that was beginning to burn from one end and jumped across to the other side of the burning cross. How I was able to do it while carrying that woman, I'll never know but now that I think back on it, I think it was God who had helped me. I finally made it to the only place in the church that was safe, the bathroom.  
  
  
Now that we weren't in danger of breathing in the flames of the smoke, I let my breath out and took in great gasps of air.   
  
  
I looked around, spotted the window and tried to shove it. It was no use. I looked around to see what was available to help me and didn't see anything. I thought it was the end.  
  
  
Now, I don't remember how we got to doing it all I remember is that someone got the idea of it and that it was what saved us. Here's what we did. Grabbing a hold of the little boy by the waist, I carried him to the window where he started kicking it with all his might. Well, I think it was God again because what do you know? The damned thing opened.  
  
  
We let the boy out first, he was then to go out and yell for some assistance. When I heard his voice again, he had three large men with him.   
  
  
Once again, I picked up the old woman. I shoved her through the window and the men on the other side received her with great delicacy, and called an ambulance as soon as she was out.   
  
  
Now it was my turn to go through, I shoved my left foot in and then my right and scraping my back on the window sill, I jumped out to freedom.   
  
  
Finally! My troubles were over! As soon as I was to safety, my body let out and I collapsed to the floor.  
  
  
I woke up.  
  
  
I was in the hospital, and all I saw was the face of the girl who I had met a long time ago when the truck driver lady dropped me off at the house of those strange people. She looked like a princess to me. I was sure that I was dreaming.  
  
  
"Hello there, Davis." She said in a soft voice, unlike the one she used when I had first met her. I wondered what her name was. "I don't think you know me, I'm Kari Kamiya."  
  
  
Her name was Kari. "I was at the church a few days ago when it collapsed in that mysterious fire."   
  
  
--'A few days ago? I must have been knocked out for quite a while.'--  
  
  
She continued. "I just wanted to say thank you for trying to save those people back there in the fire. That was really brave, it definitely took a lot of courage."  
  
  
--'She thought I was brave. Hum? Wonder if I could get her phone number. Hey wait a second! She said tried to save.'--   
  
  
"Well, I just came to meet the wonderful hero everyone was talking about. You know those people? They were my great grandma and baby cousin. If it weren't for you my cousin would be dead by now."  
  
  
"Hero?" I asked with a hoarse voice. I was surprised at how my voice sounded. I didn't get in all the information she had just given out.  
  
  
"Yeah, you were on the news for days. See, I brought the news paper to show you." She handed me a newspaper. In the position I was in, (on my stomach) it was hard to read. I tried to turn around but found that I couldn't. My head was turned to the side and all I could move was my hands, and even that was limited.  
  
  
"Sorry." She said. "Here I'll read it to you. 'Nine year old with big heart saves Senior citizen and child from fire.' Nine year old Davis Kitawa rescued 80 year old Janice Kamiya and 4 year old Chitai Kamiya in a mysterious fire that had erupted in the Christian church last Sunday....' " She continued on reading. Here she was congratulating me for saving her family when I was the one who had put them in danger in the first place. I felt like a fake piece of shit.  
  
  
A doctor came in and told Kari that she had to leave. She did as she was told but gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left. Now was the time of truth.  
  
  
"Davis....tell me. What possessed you to jump into that fiery building?" I opened my mouth to answer but he shut told me not to talk since it would worsen my condition. He then told me that if it hadn't been for me that little boy would have burned to death. The woman though, was already dead before we got out.  
  
  
I was in critical condition for five days. Apparently when that piece of burning wood that had fallen on me back (when I was trying to get the old lady down the stairs) gave me a really bad burn. The doctor said I was lucky to have survived so long without getting help for the burn right away, he said it was a miracle that I was still alive period. I would have to wear a back brace if I ever wanted to walk again that is if I were able to walk again.  
  
  
Later that night my family came to see me.  
  
  
Once the nurse closed the door my father was the first to react.  
  
  
"you fucking idiot! Why the hell do you put us through all this crap for?!" He whispered loudly so no one else could hear.   
  
  
"Daddy. Davis is a hero." June told him.  
  
  
"shut the hell up! No one was talking to you!" He said slapping her.  
  
  
She immediately started crying. She hated it when our dad acted like that.   
He slapped her again to stop crying. She did.  
  
  
"Now mark my words Davis if I ever catch you in another situation like this again, I swear I'll disown you."  
  
  
As my dad said this, I remembered the man's words and it angered me.  
_ If you tell anybody about this, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you!_  
  
  
"I'd like to see you try it!" I hissed.  
  
  
"You dare defy me!" He said hitting me on my back.   
  
  
I screamed in pain.  
  
  
Nurses came in to see what was wrong, when they saw my father hurting me like that, they called the cops to have him arrested.  
  
  
They took him away. But before he was out of hearing he told us something that hurt June more than it did me.   
  
  
"You know what? You were a mistake. You both were! Your mother..." We looked at our mother. "no that's not her, your REAL mother was a 12 year old middle school student that I got pregnant. She didn't want you and neither did I but somebody had to take you in and I didn't want to get in trouble for abandoning my child. She didn't love you. Nobody loved you!" He was out of hearing.   
  
  
My "mother" was also taken away for not stopping him. They said that we would be taken into the city's care until a foster home could be provided.  
  
  
The nurses came in and put some ointment on my back. They left. All that was left was me and June.  
  
  
"Hey Davis? you okay?" June asked sheepishly. The whole episode left her scared.  
  
  
"Yeah. Are you?" I asked noticing her frightened expression. She shook her head no. "What's wrong then?"  
  
  
"It's just that, I'm scared. What are we going to do? They said we would be in the city's care. Davis, I don't want to go to an orphanage." She said starting to cry.  
  
  
"Is that all you're worried about? Listen June, I won't let anything bad happen to you. We're family and we got to stick up for each other. Family won't let each other get hurt."  
  
  
She cried even harder. " That's not true! If that was true then why did daddy hurt us all the time?" She was referring to the beatings my dad would give me whenever he got drunk.  
  
"Daddy would only hurt me? What do you mean you? Did Daddy ever hurt you?" I asked her seriously now. She stayed quiet for a long time.   
  
"If I tell you this do you promise to keep it a secret." I nodded my head yes. Finally she told me her secret she had been holding for the longest time. Our dad would rape her. After that we promised to be there for each other always and to never again worry or even think about those people we used to call our parents unless we had to.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
The next part we'll finally be caught up to where they are now in the show, when Davis is eleven. Davis falls in love with a certain digidestined only to find out that the one he loves doesn't love him back. Someone else loves him tough. Find out what happens next time in Davis the untold story by reading it every day this week.   



	6. Davis meets Ken

Sorry for not posting I had writer's block for this story and still do a little. Don't worry I'm recovering and I'll keep posting.Thanks for reading.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains some Yaoi. If you do not like that sort of thing, skip on to the next chapter when it comes up. Thank you. Enjoy!  
P.S. I will not put anything lemony in this fic.  
  
  
  
Davis the Untold story   
  
  
  
After that confession in the hospital, June and I became so much closer to this very day.  
  
  
They city claimed June that day and she was sent away to an all girl's orphanage where she had a few adventures of her own but that's a different story that I won't go into right now.   
  
***If you want me to write about her adventures in the orphanage, tell me in the review box.***  
  
  
I had to wear a back brace for a long time once I was released from the hospital. They said I wouldn't be able to run or be in sports ever again but I showed them.  
  
  
It was a dream of mine to be let into the boy's soccer team, so when they told me I wouldn't be able to do anything too physical I disregarded it all together.  
  
  
I kept running and training to be my best and in about 2 years and with the moral support of my new best friend (and secret crush) kari, I was back to my normal self and in the boy's soccer league!  
  
  
June and I were reunited a week after I was let out of the hospital. (about 2 months after the accident) We were both going to be adopted by the Motomiyas.  
  
  
I thought it was a stupid last name but as long as they were good enough people to adopt both my sister and myself, I thought I could put up with the name.  
  
  
Life with my new parents was wonderful. For the first time in my life I was able to feel the security of knowing I was in a safe and loving home.  
  
  
June and I had to take weekly counseling sessions to over come our anger and frustration of our abusive father but in about a year we were doing way better.  
  
  
Things were finally going my way when it came round to school time again, that's when things got funky. I guess I don't have to tell you about my meeting the digimon, you already now about that. You wouldn't be here now reading this if you didn't. This story doesn't really have anything to do about the digimon anyways, in case you haven't noticed.  
  
  
The weirdness of my 7th grade year was because that was the year I found out I was a freak. It was also the year where I met up with some old friends and got into the same old mischief.  
  
  
Okay here's how it started. I went to soccer practice that day because I had heard we were going to face the green tamachi team, last years champions. In that team was a boy by the name of Ken Ichijoji who by the looks of things was supposed to be a real genius. I practiced hard that day because I was determined to beat that kid and become a living legend.   
  
  
Soon it was time for the game.  
  
  
The team arrived but Ken didn't. I was disappointed for a while, but then Tai pointed out that if I beat last years champs I'd still be a hero.  
  
  
Well, the game went great. We were half into the game when all of a sudden I heard my friend Yolie give out a scream.   
  
  
"Hey Davis! Ken's here!" She shouted out. She was always looking out for me.   
  
  
I looked around. And sure enough I saw the boy who everyone referred to as the rocket. It was strange though, seeing him standing walking to his team, I suddenly started to feel something deep down inside of me. Love.  
  
  
"hi! I'm Davis, I guess your team mates told you how I was dominating the field before you got here."  
  
  
He didn't say anything to this. He just smiled and took off once the referee started the whistle. I was blown away. I couldn't believe how good this guy was. More the reason for me to like him.  
  
  
Before the game ended I decided to make it look like I hadn't totally given the game to him so I tripped him up preventing him from making the final goal.   
  
  
After the game. He looked me straight in the eyes and called me his equal. And if I wasn't mistaken there was also some lust in his eyes.  
  
  
Could it be that this guy I had feeling for could actually like me? I had to know.  
  
  
I walked home with my friends telling them every word that had come out of his mouth, T.K. seemed really happy for me.  
  
  
When we went our separate ways I ran home and locked the door to my room.  
  
  
For the first time in 2 years I wasn't able to talk to my sister about something that was important to me. In her mind, she still thought I liked Kari Kamiya there was no way she'd understand what I was going through.  
  
  
I didn't know how I could tell him, I mean he was a God compared to me and I was just little old Davis, the local boy. There was no way he could ever even consider liking me.  
  
  
But like most people I know, I had to try anyway. So I emailed him. This is what it read.  
  
Dear Ken,  
I was watching you through out the whole game. I think you are sooo hot. Would you ever consider maybe going out with me? If you don't then I totally understand but if you'd consider it then I'd really be thankful. Please email me back your response.  
Love Davis  
  
I didn't expect a response so fast but in a few minutes my email started beeping, there was a new message.  
  
Hello Davis,  
Come over to my house and we'll see what will happen. I'll give you my answer then.  
bye, KEN  
  
I couldn't believe it. He had invited me over to his house!   
I left for his house right away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I'll try to add another chapter later this weekend. Thanks for reading! And please review.  



	7. Davis at Ken's house

Sorry to all of you who don't like that gay sort of stuff. But for those of you who don't mind, here is the next chapter in Davis the Untold story. Enjoy!  
  
  
Davis the Untold Story  
  
  
  
Once I was at the Ichijojii residence, I rang the doorbell twice and waited for a response. His mother answered.  
  
"Oh, hello there! Are you here to see Ken?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Come on in, then." She said letting me in. "Oh, Ken! You have a visitor!"  
  
"Tell them I'll be right there!" He yelled from his room.  
  
"Ken will be right with you very shortly." Mrs. Ichijojii told me after sitting me down on the couch.   
  
Very soon, Ken appeared at the doorway. I was speechless.  
  
'What was I doing here at Ken's house? I hardly even knew the guy? Why was I so hung over him?'   
  
"Hello Davis." He said quite timidly.  
  
"Hey Ken!"  
  
His Mom left the room.  
  
"So? Wanna talk in my room?" Ken offered.  
  
"S..s..s..sure!" I gulped out.  
  
We went into Ken's room. Once the door was closed, Ken stopped the shy boy act and kissed me.   
  
He kissed me with such a need that I got scared but just momentarily. We kissed to my hearts delight and then kissed even more. I was just barely getting into it when all of a sudden, he broke free of the kiss and pushed me away as if barely realizing what situation he was in.  
  
"Get away from me!" He said slamming my head against the door.   
  
"Ken, what's wrong? I thought we hit it off?" I asked.  
  
"What? Me go out with you? Don't make me laugh! You couldn't even afford to pay me enough to start liking you. Dream on dweeb! Cause that's as close as you'll ever get to me."  
  
"But ken,..."   
  
"I said Go away!" He screamed.  
  
I didn't need him to tell me twice, I left. That was the thing I was so used to hearing people tell me that it wouldn't hurt anymore, but coming from his lips it did. It hurt with a passion and I was down to my ankles in tears as I walked home.  
  
You could say I was heartbroken, big time. As I walked toward my house I decided to take the long route so I could have some time to think. I passed by a lot of people who I'd talk to on the normal basis but didn't bother to even look at this time.   
  
I just couldn't understand why Ken would do something like that, I thought he was such a nice guy and then he led me on and dropped me ten stories high.   
  
I was feeling really vulnerable at that point and then I ran into T. K. as he was on his way into the haunted house of Odaiba. He told me to tag along and I did, completely unaware of what was going to happen next.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next chapter: Davis runs into some old acquaintances from the past and gets arrested.  
  
*****  
Shorter chapter this time. Read "Inside the Haunted House" Once I get it out. It tells about what happened when T.k. and Davis did at the Haunted house. It ties in with this story but I don't want to include it cause that one's going to be a little more graphic than what I like for my audiences in this fic.   



	8. After The Haunted House

Rest of Davis the Untold Story  
  
After my night at the haunted house I went home even more confused than ever. That thing   
had almost killed me and I hoped I would never see it again. It followed me with a knife   
and I was only too relieved when Olivia's body melted out into the nothingness that she   
was really supposed to be. I hated her for pushing T.K. into the volcano but I hated myself   
more for not stopping her. I saw her and ran. Instead of worrying about TK, I ran to save   
myself and not see if he had made it out okay. And it had been my idea to go back into the   
tunnel too.  
Out of that house and out of the whole situation I prayed TK's spirit would go to heaven for   
the good deed he had done. I didn't know he liked me until it was too late. I hope Pepper made   
it back to heaven too.  
  
At my house I just sat in my room and cried. I cried for my friend's death but more than that,  
I cried for my own self-pity. I didn't know why but I hated my life and there was no getting  
me out of it. I was weak whenever I was around him that was for sure, it made me think that   
maybe I should have gone after him instead of Ken. It was too late now anyhow. TK was dead   
and there was nothing I could do about it.  
I saw the razor my Dad had given me for my birthday and thought about cutting myself.   
I grabbed the razor, went into the bathroom, and didn't come out until I had cuts and welts   
on my body in every hidden place imaginable. I wanted to hurt myself. I didn't know why but   
I just did. I could have helped TK back at the tunnel. I could have saved him. Or I could   
have sacrificed myself but I didn't. His last words to me were "Live On!"  
Easy for him to say, he had friends and family who cared about him. No one ever slapped him   
around for wanting to eat. No one ever raped him out of the streets. No one ever tried to   
hurt him for trying to fix a mistake. He had it good. He had it real good. And I wanted him   
back.  
  
I fell asleep that night feeling sorry for myself. I slept in my underwear and prayed that   
the next day would bring better feelings. I never suspected others were plotting against me.  
The next morning, I awoke to some people farting. Startled, I tried to look around but   
couldn't since I was blindfolded. I noticed my hands were tied up as well.   
  
"Well, look who's finally woken up!" Said a jeering voice. "The sleeping beauty himself,   
Davis…"  
  
"Modem." Somebody else finished for him. I knew I wasn't home from the feel of the ground.   
This second voice was more serious. "They changed his last name after the pigs found out   
his old man was fucking his sister and they had to get adopted by those Asian shits."   
  
"What the hell you call my parents, you bastard!" I yelled out at them. They had no right   
to speak bad about the people I loved.  
"Calm down shit face! I wouldn't act up if I were you. Remember who has the power." Said   
the serious voice right next to me. I felt a blade next to my throat soon after. I had put   
up with so much shit in my life; little things like this didn't bug me anymore.  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked defiantly. "Who are you?"  
The serious guy's voice sounded familiar but I couldn't tell from where.  
  
"Don't you recognize me voice, baby?" He said with a smile in his voice. The others started   
laughing. "I'm your lifelong friend."  
  
"Hey Danny, nice winky!" Someone else sneered out. I realized then, I was naked. Embarrassed,   
I tried not to blush. I would keep my dignity no matter what.  
  
"Friends won't do this to each other. Who are you?" I told him.  
  
"Oh, that's right. We broke up. Now I remember, I guess those 5 years in juvvie must have   
clogged up my mind!" He yelled. I flinched. I realized this guy had in it for me.   
  
"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know they were going to do this." Said a fourth voice I did   
remember.  
  
"Ronnie?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." I finally dawned on me who the serious guy was and my face must've shown it.  
  
"Yeah, that's right you bastard! Now you remember! It's me, Peppy!" He said. Peppy, the old   
leader from the childhood gang I was in. After the fire incident, I didn't speak to them.   
I had been put into a hospital and was then placed into foster care. Trying to figure things   
out with my family, I hadn't thought once about my old friends in my other life. Old memories   
lead to bad thoughts, and there was no way I wanted to go back there again. But now I had no   
choice.   
  
"You put us into juvvie." Peppy said.  
  
"It's a lie," I told him.  
  
"You ruined our lives." Somebody else said from the side.  
  
"No, it wasn't me." I told them.  
  
"Five years on probation." Somebody else said from the other side of me.  
  
"Please you've got to understand?" I told them. More and more people were ganging up on me.  
  
"And now you have to pay." Somebody else said.  
  
"Please, leave him alone. It wasn't him who turned you in." I heard Ronnie saying from the   
background. No one paid any attention to him. I could feel a bunch of people around me.  
  
"What are you guys going to do to me?" I asked.  
  
No one said anything after that. They started beating up on me. I passed out.  
  
When I woke up, I was still naked but I was outside this time, on top of a tall building   
facing down and I had someone else with me. The blindfold had been taken off of me but my   
body was hanging loosely onto the rope that was barely holding me up.  
I listened around for any sign of the gang but I didn't hear anyone around. All I heard   
was the sound of the speeding cars in the highway.  
"Who's here with me?" I asked. Nobody said anything. "Hey, you!" I said nudging as best   
as I could under the circumstances. "Are you okay?"  
The person didn't answer but whoever it was, he was naked too. I knew it was a he just   
by the feel of the legs. No girl would have legs this hairy.   
I tried to wake him up but I couldn't. I knew we would die if I didn't do something.   
But then, dying didn't seem like such a bad thing after all. I knew this was what TK had   
to have been thinking as we hung from the chain on Olivia's body. He must've sensed that   
his time to die was near. I felt no such thing but knew I welcomed death with open arms.   
But first was the problem with whoever it was behind me. The hight of the building did not   
scare me anymore. When one has lived through the kinds of things that I have, one learns   
how not to care anymore. I welcomed death so I was not afraid. Pretty soon I noticed some   
stuff dripping from on top of me. I turned my head to find that it was Roni next to me but   
he was dead. He had been bleeding all over me from the beginning. I had just been too dense   
to figure it out.  
  
I had nothing stopping me now. Just a few wiggles and I should be free. I gnawed at   
the rope and it moved allowing me to use my legs. I wiggled again, and my hands were free but   
then I felt some shifting as the lifeless body of my friend had started to tumble over.   
I grabbed onto the pole as Roni's body fell to the hard cement in a manner of seconds. I   
looked down to the floor which seemed so far away and I starred at the pile of blood that   
had accumulated on the sidewalk. In a few seconds, that would be me.   
Roni's body had caused some speculation by the people on the sidewalk and they   
looked up to see where his body had come from. Soon they spotted me. Don't Worry, I had   
thought, I gonna give you more to think about.  
So it was the moment of truth, to live or to die. I had nothing to live for. All   
my life I had been surrounded with nothing more than a bunch of hypocrites. People who   
pretended to care for you on the outside when in reality they could care less. I had June   
who cared for me but it was only after I protected her from our father. She used to hate   
me. No, she was a hypocrite. My adopted parents, they said they loved me but do they   
really? No, I decided. I was a mess up and a nobody. How could anyone love someone like   
that. My friends? What friends! They weren't around to comfort me after Ken dissed me and   
TK was dead. I had nobody. What's the use in living when there was nothing to live for? I   
decided to end my life.  
"Hold on up there!" Somebody yelled from a megaphone. "The fire department is on it's way!"  
It's too late. I have nothing to live for. I let go.   
Falling down I remembered every bad thing that had ever happened to me but then I   
remembered the good. The trucker lady who had helped me. Ken giving me a compliment.   
And every good teacher who had ever given lunch because they knew I could not eat anything   
at home. I realized there was some good in the world after all but it was too late now, I   
was destined to die. But I still didn't have any friends, and a life without friends is no   
life at all.   
I heard a high pitched squeal as I got closer to the ground. 10 stories, 9 stories,   
8 stories, I was almost there now. 7 stories, 6 stories, 5, just a few more seconds and it   
will all be over. 4 stories, 3, the squealing got to a ear cracking intensity and SWOOSH!!!!   
I was picked up and saved by a huge giant bird thing.  
"Davis! Don't go! I love you!" It was Yolie, she was crying. She was riding the blue giant   
hawk like thing that had saved me from the wolves after the man had raped me when I was just   
a little kid.  
"Hawkmon told me what you were thinking so we came here as soon as we could." She   
said. "You know, you're lucky. You have a guardian angel with you."  
Let me go Yolie!" I screamed at her.  
"NO! not until you come to your senses" She yelled back.  
I was about to jump but then Hawkmon swerved in a way so I just came tumbling onto him   
again. There was no way out for me.  
They dropped me off at a mental hospital and that's where I am today. I realized I was   
lucky, I had friends who cared about me. Once the others found out I was there they   
visited me everyday and Joe even transferred hospitals just so he could see that I was   
okay. And you know what? I think I'm going to be.  
  
  
That was the end of Davis the untold story. I hope you all liked it. It was my pleasure to have written it. I have another  
Davis story coming afterward but don't worry, he's straight in the next one. Read and review! 


End file.
